


Tension

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! I just love your fics and was wondering if you could make one where the reader is an Archangel, and by the time Cas introduces her to the Winchesters and Crowley, she earns a distasteful first impression on Crowley, and as the two work out their differences, by the time TFW leaves them alone the two crack and just work out their sexual tension????</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Tension between Crowley and the Reader, smut, angel!Reader, language

Fic:

“This is who you wanted me to meet?” Crowley asks, disgust in his voice, “In all of Heaven, Hell, and Earth, why do you want to introduce me to her?”

“I’d like to know why my brother has any reason to deal with you,” you retort. Cas told you he and his friends needed your help on a case they were solving and that your archangel powers could be useful. You were happy to help until you realized who you were helping.

“Your brother?” Crowley asks, “Now I realize why I despise you.” You shoot him an angry look. It was bad enough for this asshole to insult you, but insulting Cas was unacceptable.

“I could destroy you with a thought, demon,” you spit.

“So you’ve told me plenty of times,” Crowley says, “Yet here I stand.”

“What is going on?” Cas asks. Your brother looks at you in confusion.

“You told me you wanted to introduce me to your friends,” you tell him, “I didn’t expect to see this weasel among them.”

“Damn Crowley,” Dean says, “What did you do to piss her off?”

“What did I do?” Crowley scoffs, “Why do you automatically think I’m the problem?”

“Because you usually are,” Sam says, “After all, you’re the demon and she’s the angel.”

“Cas, I was beginning to question your choice of companions, but I must say, I like those two,” you tell him, gesturing towards the Winchesters.

“Glad to hear it,” Dean says, flashing you a smile.

“So, would you be willing to help us?” Sam asks.

“I’ll help,” you answer, “Unless it benefits him.”

“Of course this benefits me,” Crowley tells you, “I wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

“Why does that not surprise me,” you say, “You only care for yourself.” That’s what made you most angry. He used people for his own personal gain without a care for who he hurt.

“Well someone has to,” Crowley retorts. You sigh and shake your head, not caring to hear anymore from the demon.

“I’ll help because Cas asked me to,” you tell the boys, “But don’t expect me to be happy about it. What do you need me to do?”

“Sam and Dean are looking for an artifact,” Cas explains, “We believe it could be buried in the bunker somewhere, but we can’t seem to find it. I hoped you might be able to pick up on something that I can’t.”

“That’s why I’m here as well,” Crowley informs you, “Demonic powers and all that.”

“It is imperative that we find the item as soon as possible,” Cas tells you.

“Sure Cas,” you say, “Just tell me what it is and I’ll find it in no time.”

“It’s a medallion,” Cas tells you, gesturing to an open book on the table, “It’s been enchanted to summon Hades. We hope to use it to trap him before he becomes too powerful.”

“So that’s why you’re here,” you surmise, speaking to Crowley, “Can’t have someone stepping on your toes can you?” Crowley tips his head, but that’s his only answer.

“Can the two of you get along long enough for you to find what we’re looking for?” Sam asks you and Crowley.

“As long as she’s civil,” Crowley responds.

“Same goes for him,” you say back.

“Well, the three of us are going to do some research,” Dean tells you, “Try not to destroy anything while we’re gone, that includes each other.”

“Yes Mum,” Crowley snarks.

“The bunker had better be standing when we get back,” you hear Dean mumble.

“I’ll be on my best behavior,” you assure them, “But I can’t speak for him.” The three of them say their goodbyes and leave you to your own devices, unfortunately that meant leaving you alone with Crowley. You start reading the book Cas had gestured to. It was already opened to the right page, showing a pencil sketching of the medallion they were searching for. “Do you mind?” you ask angrily as Crowley steps up behind you and begins reading over your shoulder, his breath hot against your skin.

“No, I don’t,” he responds, refusing to move. You sigh and roll your eyes, moving to the side so you can have some space.

The medallion was old, made of gold with ruby and obsidian. You knew it was powerful if it could summon a Greek god, and if you could focus hard enough, you’d be able to hone in on that power and find the medallion. That was easier said than done.

“I don’t know why they bothered to call you,” Crowley says, “Angels are useless when it comes to the dealings of Hell.”

“If you’d shut up, I could find it,” you tell him, shutting your eyes and trying to concentrate.

“All of you winged monstrosities think you’re so great,” Crowley continues, “You may be powerful, but your minds are weak.”

“Says the demon,” you retort.

“Says the King of Hell,” Crowley corrects, “And what are you? Just another one of Castiel’s many siblings?”

“I’m an archangel actually,” you tell him, “So I advise that you watch your tongue.”

“Now, now,” Crowley chides, “You promised to be on your best behavior.”

“I’m sure they’d forgive me,” you tell him, flashing him a fake smile before exiting the room. Something was calling out to you and you were sure that if you followed the feeling, you’d find the medallion. You walk quickly down the hall, the sooner you found what you were looking for, the sooner you’d be rid of Crowley.

“You know, I never understood why you hate me,” Crowley says, following close behind you, “I mean, I hate you because you’ve ruined so many of my plans; but I’ve never understood why you dislike me so much.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” you tell him, “I dislike all demons.” You make your way deeper and deeper into the bunker, following the feeling you were getting.

“Don’t lump me in with the rest of those bumbling idiots,” Crowley says, “If it weren’t for me, those morons would never be able to organize and you’d have bigger problems on your hands than my plots and schemes.”

“Are you trying to claim that you’re helping me?” you scoff. You were getting closer, the feeling was getting stronger. When you turn the corner and enter a room full of boxes and folders, the feeling hits you like a freight train. You knew the medallion was here somewhere.

“I’m not claiming anything Love,” Crowley responds, “Just pointing out the facts.”

“Love?” you question, suddenly becoming more interested in your conversation with Crowley, “Since when do you call me that?”

“Since … I don’t know,” Crowley answers, “I’ve always called you that.”

“No you haven’t,” you tease, examining the boxes on the shelves, “Normally it’s some insult or another, ‘Love’ is a new one.”

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” Crowley says, sounding defensive, “Have you found the bloody thing yet?” You look at him out of the corner of your eye. He plays with boxes and folders, looking like he’s desperate to change the subject.

“No,” you answer, “But why do you seem embarrassed?”

“I’m not embarrassed,” Crowley growls.

“Fine, defensive then,” you say.

“I’m not being defensive,” Crowley growls. The next thing you know, Crowley has you turned around, your back pressed up against the shelves. His body is pressed against yours, his eyes dark. Your concentration was gone and the feeling guiding you to the medallion was lost.

“Maybe the correct term is horney,” you say with a smirk, “Did I do this?” He doesn’t answer. Instead, he presses his lips to yours forcefully, his tongue invading your mouth. Your hands fly to his hair as his move to your hips.

“I hate you,” Crowley growls, his lips moving to your neck. His teeth graze your skin, nipping here and there.

“I hate you too,” you respond, pulling him closer. You’d never felt anything other than dislike for him, yet for some reason you wanted more. Crowley’s hands go for your shirt, opening each button almost frantically. He pushes it open and runs his hands against your skin, the feeling only makes you want to touch him as well.

You reach for his tie and loosen it, letting the silky material drop to the floor before unbuttoning his shirt. Crowley pulls your breasts over the tops of your bra cups, squeezing them as you open his shirt button by button. He seems impatient, leaving little time for foreplay, not that you cared. Never in a million years would you have thought you’d want a demon this badly, but something in you craved him.

Crowley unbuttons your pants and pushes them down, your panties following quickly after. You kick off your shoes so that you can remove your pants and panties, kicking them to the side. As soon as the material is gone, you reach for Crowley’s belt and unbuckle it. Crowley lacks the patience you have. He opens his pants and pushes them and his boxers down just far enough for his hard cock to spring free, not even bothering to remove them fully. Crowley thrusts his hips forward, his cock prodding your thigh.

“Fuck, your hard,” you moan, your head falling back against the boxes on the shelf behind you.

“Such a dirty word for an angel,” Crowley chuckles, grinding his hips against you.

“Just because I’m an angel doesn’t mean I have to act like one,” you tell him.

“That’s obvious now isn’t it?” Crowley asks. He taps the insides of your feet, encouraging you to spread your legs. You do just that and Crowley thrusts his hips forward, his leaking cock sliding through your slick folds. “You’re just as wet as I am hard,” Crowley comments, thrusting his hips forward again and again. Even if you didn’t want to admit it, your body was responding to his every action. His cock slides through your folds, making you needy. You didn’t know why, but you wanted him inside you.

You drape one arm over Crowley’s shoulder, reaching up to grab a shelf with your other hand. Crowley’s hands take hold of your hips, keeping you still. In one swift motion, Crowley thrusts into you, filling you to the hilt. You moan as his cock stretches you, fitting you perfectly.

“Feels good doesn’t it?” Crowley teases.

“Shut up and fuck me already,” you tell him, fisting your hand in his jacket.

“As you wish,” Crowley responds. He pulls his hips back and thrusts forward roughly, making the shelves shake. You gasp and moan as Crowley thrusts into you again and again, his belt buckle clinking each time. One of his hands grabs your thigh and pulls your leg up around his waist, giving him a better angle. His cock hits your g-spot over and over again, making you moan and whimper. He grunts and groans with each thrust, enjoying himself entirely too much.

You’d never admit it, but you were enjoying this as well. Each thrust is rough, never easing up. It makes your stomach twist and knot as your walls tighten around him. Your leg tightens around his waist, drawing him deep inside you. The shelves aren’t exactly comfortable, but you don’t want him to stop.

“Crowley,” you moan, his name passing your lips before you have the chance to think about it. You’d never used his name before, not out loud anyway. Apparently he likes the sound of it.

“Say it again,” he demands, thrusting into you hard enough to make a box fall from the shelves, the lid flying off and the contents spilling out.

“Crowley,” you moan again.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Crowley grunts, “You feel so good.” He buries his face in the crook of your neck, his teeth sinking into your skin. His fingertips dig into your skin as his thrusts become erratic. You wrap your other arm around him, holding him close as you near your end.

Your stomach twists as you come closer and closer to climax. Crowley’s thrusts become more and more erratic, his cock throbbing inside you. More boxes fall to the ground, spilling their contents onto the floor. If it weren’t Crowley, you might’ve begged him for release, but you knew better. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

“You take my cock so well,” Crowley grunts. He was close, you could feel it. Your walls begin to flutter around him, making him groan. “Fuck, Y/N,” Crowley grunts, his cock pulsing as he spills himself inside you. The feeling sparks your own orgasm.

“Crowley,” you moan as your walls clamp down around him, your orgasm prolonging his and his prolonging yours. You cling to one another as you help each other through your orgasms. His breath caresses your skin as he kisses the bite mark he’d left on your neck, his beard tickling your skin. “What the Hell just happened?” you ask, carding your hand through his hair.

“I’m not sure,” he admits, “I just got this urge.”

“Admit it,” you tease, “You like me.”

“Not as much as you like me Love,” Crowley retorts.

“You keep telling yourself that,” you laugh. You let your head fall forward and rest against his shoulder as you come down from your high. As you do, your gaze falls upon the random objects that have fallen to the floor and one of them catches your eye; a gold medallion inlaid with rubies and obsidian. “I think we found what we were looking for,” you say lazily.

“It can wait for a bit,” Crowley says, “After all, I need a reason to keep you with me. I’m not done with you yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I just finished reading Tension and I was wandering if you could possibly do a part two

Fic:

After fixing yourself back up, you stoop to pick the medallion up off the floor. “Now that is a lovely sight,” Crowley says, leaning back against the shelves as his eyes drink in your every movement. You chuckle. “Did you think I meant you?” Crowley asks, “I meant the medallion.” You narrow your eyes at him.

“So, are we still playing the ‘I hate you with every fiber of my being’ game?” you ask him as you examine the medallion. It was beautiful, shimmering in the light, and it held so much power.

“Only when we’re around others,” Crowley reasons, “But when we’re alone I’d rather play the ‘fuck each other’s brains out’ game.”

“Oh?” you ask, “And when do you plan on telling the others about this?” You hold up the medallion for him to see.

“Sooner or later,” Crowley shrugs, “… No, definitely later. Right now, I plan on getting my fill of you.” You moan as he presses his body up against your back, his hands exploring your body. “Dealing with Hades can wait,” Crowley continues, “I’m going to fuck you again before you realize you’ve made a mistake.”

“You admit fucking you was a mistake?” you ask him as you turn in his arms.

“Well, an angel and a demon sleeping together?” Crowley questions, “That isn’t exactly natural is it?”

“Archangel,” you correct, “But I’ve never been one for following the rules. Besides, I don’t think ‘natural’ is a word in my vocabulary.”

“Then why are we still here, Love?” Crowley asks with a smirk.

“Good question, Darling,” you reply, Crowley laughing at the term of endearment. Crowley grabs your hand and pulls you from the room, guiding you down the hall. When you spy a bedroom that looks like it hasn’t been used for a good long while, you pull Crowley into it.

Crowley takes the medallion from you and places it on the dresser before turning his full attention to you. “What’s happening changes nothing,” Crowley tells you as he tears your clothing from you all over again, “I still hate you.”

“Good,” you growl against his lips, “I still hate you too, more than anything.”

“Then we’re on the same page,” Crowley tells you.

“No one finds out about this,” you warn him, “Especially not my brother.”

“I couldn’t agree more, Love,” Crowley agrees. You pull his tie from his neck again before opening the buttons of his shirt.

“This is wrong,” you say quietly as you tear his shirt and jacket from him.

“Very, very wrong,” Crowley replies. He runs his hands over your bare skin, dark eyes drinking you in. Placing a hand against his chest, you push him back towards the bed. When he reaches it, he sits on the edge, hands sliding down your sides until they meet your hips.

You run your hands up your own body, threading them in your hair. Crowley looks up at you, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. His hands pull at your hips, trying to get you to straddle his lap, but you don’t budge.

“You really do want me, don’t you?” you tease him.

“Shut up,” Crowley growls.

“You can pretend to hate me all you want,” you tease, “But your cock betrays you.” Crowley growls, eyes flashing red. “Oh, so you want to show your true colors?” you ask him.

“What do you mean?” Crowley asks in return.

“Close your eyes,” you instruct. Crowley hesitates, but decides to do as you ask.

“What do you plan on doing to me?” he asks, “You better not smite me.”

“Trust me, if I was going to smite you, I’d make sure you knew it was going to happen,” you inform him.

“That’s reassuring,” he sighs. You unbutton your pants and push them down along with your panties, leaving yourself completely naked. Crowley peeks an eye open and smirks.

“I said close your eyes,” you chide him. Crowley huffs and closes his eyes again, sitting up straighter as if to show you that he could behave. You take a deep breath before letting the veil hiding your six wings fall away. Your feathers rustle as you stretch out your wings.

“What are you doing?” Crowley asks, his brow creased. You wave your hand, making the last of Crowley’s clothing disappear. “Oy!” he exclaims as his rock hard cock springs free. You quickly straddle his lap and grind yourself against him, his cock nestled in your folds. “Oh,” he groans.

“You can open your eyes now,” you tell him.

“Damn,” Crowley says under his breath as he takes in the sight of you. His hands slide up from your hips and splay across your back, just below the spot where your wings meet your skin. “You’re comfortable enough with me to reveal yourself like this?” Crowley asks.

“Like I said earlier, don’t flatter yourself,” you tell him, “Having my partner touch my wings only makes sex that much better. Trust me, you could use some improvement.”

“You’re going to regret saying that,” Crowley growls.

“I pray that’s a promise,” you tease. Crowley growls as he slides one of his hands up your back and fists it in the downy feathers at your back. You gasp as he pulls hard, your wings shuddering.

“You think you can get away with insulting me without some form of punishment?” Crowley asks.

“I wasn’t counting on it,” you tell him. Crowley pulls your feathers hard, making you moan as your wings shudder. Reaching down, you take hold of his length and lift your hips above him before sinking down onto his rock hard cock.

“Fuck,” Crowley growls, “That’s it, you’re such a good little angel, you take my cock so well.” Using your grace, you push him back so that he’s lying down against the bed. You spread your wings out and place your hands against his abdomen as you lift and lower yourself above him. Lifting your hips, you move so that only his tip is still inside you before sinking down onto him again.

Crowley’s eyes are glued on the spot where he disappears inside you again and again. “Crowley,” you moan as you ride him faster and harder. His hands move to your hips, desperate to control your pace, but you don’t give him the satisfaction. You curl your wings, letting the tips of your feathers caress his skin.

“Fuck,” Crowley groans, “I’m gonna corrupt every inch of that heavenly body of yours.”

“Damn, I hate you,” you groan. Your wings shudder as he threads his fingers between the feathers, tugging hard. A knot forms in your stomach as you ride him, his cock twitching inside you. His hips lift from the bed in time with your pace, driving him deep inside you.

Sitting up straighter, you trail your hands up your body. Crowley’s eyes flash red as he watches you palm your breasts. You let one hand move higher, tangling messily into your hair. Closing your eyes, you draw your bottom lip between your teeth and let your head tip back slightly.

The thrill of having the King of Hell beneath you, inside you like this, drove you on. Every fiber of your being told you this was so very wrong, but for some reason having Crowley was all you wanted. Your instincts told you to hate this man, to avoid him at all costs, but here you were riding his cock with abandon.

“Crowley, fuck,” you moan as your walls begin to tighten around him. Crowley sits up and wraps his arms around your body, pulling you tight against him. His hands tangle in your feathers, tugging hard as he places rough kisses against your neck and shoulder. You swivel your hips as you ride him, your hands grasping at his shoulders for support.

“Y/N, fuck you feel so good,” Crowley groans. He pulls you down onto him as he lifts his hips, his cock hitting your g-spot perfectly. You wrap your wings around his body as you grow closer and closer to your climax. Crowley buries his face into the crook of your neck, leaving rough kisses as his teeth nip at the skin. His hands send shivers down your spine, your wings batting against him as you tighten them around his body.

“Crowley,” you moan as you feel yourself nearing your end, “Oh, Crowley!” Pleasure courses through you as the knot in your stomach snaps. You bat your wings against him as your body shudders, your walls clamping down around his pulsing cock.

“Y/N,” Crowley grunts. His fingertips dig into your skin as he spills himself inside you, his muscles tensing as his orgasm washes over him. “Fuck,” Crowley whispers, “I know this is wrong, but we’d make one Hell of a team.”

“An archangel and the King of Hell?” you laugh, “I doubt we’d ever get anything done.”

“Not if we keep carrying on like this,” Crowley agrees. You hum as you melt against him, Crowley’s fingers tracing lazy patterns in your downy feathers.


End file.
